Sayashi Riho
Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a member of the duo Peaberry. Profile: *'Name:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Nickname': Yasshii, Big eater, RihoRiho, Sayashi *'Birthday:' May 28, 1998 (21 years old) *'Birthplace:' Higashi, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 152.5 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member **2015-12-31: Graduated from Morning Musume **2018-11-30: Graduated from Hello! Project *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume: ' 4 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Red *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Gemini *'Charm point: Eyes *'Weak point: '''Really nervous doing presentations *'Strong Point: '''Handles animals well *Favourite animal: Tiger *'''Specialty: Penmanship, massage, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite foods:' Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters *'Least favorite foods: Carrots, shrimp, eggs *'''Favorite colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue *'Favorite sport:' Baseball *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family *'Motto: "'If you can sing you can rock the stage", "Shuwa Shuwa PON!" *'The best thing about your hometown:' The oysters are delicious in the winter *'Looks up to: 'Takahashi Ai, Suzuki Airi *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles:' Kimagure Princess, Maji Desu ka Ska! *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2015) **Peaberry (2012-2015) History 2010 Sayashi Riho was one of the winners of the Jc&Jk actress audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's "Fashionable" stage play. 2011 Sayashi passed Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions, along with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki. The ninth generation members debuted in Morning Musume January 2nd, at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Sayashi's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On March 27th, 2011, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli", renaming it "Riho Deli". On July 29, 2011 it was revealed Sayashi will be out of events for at least six weeks to rest due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Sayashi starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Sayashi and Wada Ayaka were choosen to form the duo, Peaberry. 2015 Riho Sayashi graduated from Morning Musume' 15 at the New Year's Eve Concert Tour of Hello Project. 2018 On December 7, an update was posted to the Hello! Project official website, announcing that Sayashi had graduated at the end of November when her exclusive contract with UP-FRONT PROMOTION came to an end. In a statement, Sayashi explained that she decided to leave the agency in order to head towards a new goal. At the moment, she still wants to absorb many things, but looks forward to seeing everyone after she has become a "new me". She is grateful for fans' continuous support in the past three years since she graduated from Morning Musume and wants to continue fulfilling her dreams of singing, dancing, and acting. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! * Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 * TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (last single) Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Photobooks Solo *2011.08.27 Sayashi Riho *2012.08.27 un deux trois Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) DVDs *2011.08.31 Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ *2012.09.26 HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ Movies *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as William Shakespeare) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) Radio *2011– RIHO-DELI *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Trivia * Sayashi has an elder sister and two older brothers. * Her mother shares a first name with Kumai Yurina, and her older sister shares a first name with Fujimoto Miki. * She is shy around strangers. * She is related to all the Sayashi families (there are only 12) in Japan. * She was formerly a student at an acting school in Hiroshima. * She, along with Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. * She sang in Joy-Sing. * She can paint without looking. * She has a collection of art at home. * She was the proudest student in her class for doing "Stories in Calligraphy Writing". * At school, her favorite class is lunch. * Sayashi was the only 9th generation member to recieve solo lines in "Only You" , "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai", and "Ren'ai Hunter". * She has a scar on her chin. * She moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima for Morning Musume. * She likes to wear skirts. * She is learning English. * Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect. * She is not good at waking up in the morning. * When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that it was her eyeliner, it has to go a little past her eye. * She is quick at remembering dances. * Is good friends with Suzuki Kanon. * Before she joined Morning Musume, she was in the stage play "Fashionable" with the group. * Is one of three Morning Musume members to have the blood type AB, the others being Kago Ai and Kamei Eri. * She used to be called Rikita from her friends as a nickname before entering Hello! Project. * Shares the same birthday as Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume (May 28). * Instead of recieving an e-Hello DVD, a solo DVD and photobook were announced for her. * In an interview, Michishige Sayumi said that she expects Sayashi to become Morning Musume's new ace. * When asked the question "If you could become another Hello! Project member, who would you be?", Takahashi Ai said she would like to be Sayashi becuase she wants to be called "cute" no matter what she does, and Niigaki Risa said that she would like to be Sayashi (or Suzuki Kanon) because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. * She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. External Links *9th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Member Category:9th Generation Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation